


Ivory Midnight

by NearlyMellodraMattictrash (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM Near, Gay, Government Conspiracy, Hacking, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sexual Violence, Transgender Near, Violence, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NearlyMellodraMattictrash
Summary: Matt's the best at what he does.Well, with the exception of that one guy, who comes out of retirement and is determined to screw him not only over, but literally.Mello has been working Near and Matt's case for years, and he finally finds them; however, that's the problem.-This work is temporarily on hiatus. However, kudo's, comments, and the like are always appreciated, and who knows. Maybe it'll motivate me to pick this back up sooner.-





	1. They Say it's a Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hackers Inc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746632) by [the_real_Karaage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mail Jeevas had never had it easy

Mail Jeevas had never had it easy.

_''Wee little Irish orphan in a world too big for him.''_

He remembers that, distinctly, as the last thing his mother said to him on her deathbed. She was a kind woman, and had no doubt meant for that to be some kind of comforting promise, but Matt had taken it as more of a challenge. Wee little Irish orphan? Sure.

The world can go up in flames with those words the last thing in it's tongue.

Then, of course, he had the backpack full of daddy issues and red bulls. The same backpack that he distinctly remembers hauling into his adoptive parents home. Matt was ten, and he had refused to talk for a week.

To add on to that, the curse of his intelligence that had got him in trouble so many times. By age sixteen, already in trouble with the law so many times, him running off can't have been that much of a surprise.

_After all, Mail had always been such a troubled child._

He had ran off two weeks after he had come out. Gay. Wow, such a shocker.

They had reacted badly; _‘’You’re just confused, Mail.’’_

Confused, his ass. Really, he had been hoping they would kick him out, so that he wouldn’t have to run. He ended up having too, and really, he regretted that, if not only for the fact that he had been able to steal money to fuel his cigarette addiction.

But that was seven years ago, and Matt wasn’t too keen on thinking about it. After all, he was Matt.

Throughout the dark web, criminal underworld and to the FBI, the only thing they knew him by was Mattarratta, or otherwise Matt, and most everyone was terrified of him. With good reason, too. He could be in and out of a system in seconds, and could ruin someone in much less than that. Matt chuckled at that; if only they knew they were dealing with a twenty three year old gamer.

Said gamer, of course, could handle a gun, and could definitely defend himself, but he was not the immortal, awe inspiring god most seemed to revere him as. Said gamer was also having a bad day.

‘’So you’re telling me,’’ Matt hissed into the mic, which was modulating his voice,

‘’that IvoryMidnight, otherwise known as the only guy who might be able to fuck me over,’’ he was pissed, ‘’is. Back?’’

The other hacker had been in retirement for about two years, and was the only other hacker Matt had ever seen that had even come close to his skill level, and the only person Matt had ever seen that might actually be better than him.

‘’Yes, Matt. Could you turn the modulator off? You know that’s not necessary, right?’’ Linda’s voice sounded irritated through the call, and Matt flicked the button, sighing.

‘’How do we know?’’ He asked, lighting a cigarette.

‘’Well, I mean, it’s only plastered all over the deep web. It’s not even that hard to find for a normal person. It’s all over the dark web though, as of an hour ago. Have you checked yet?

‘’No. I’ve been busy. What tipped people off?’’ Matt took a long drag of his lung-killing addiction, before he pulled up a few tabs.

‘’Read it, it’s everywhere. He made an announcement, the dramatic bastard,’’ there was a buzz on Linda’s end, ‘’Shit, gotta go. Have fun.’’ She quickly disconnected just as Matt pulled it up.

**IvoryMidnight;**

_Yes, you read that correctly. Yes, I am ‘ back’ as you all would put it (although, I wouldn’t say I ever left; but the name seems to be important, I’m of the same opinion). The question is, why? I won’t tell you this much, although I’m sure once he figures this out, he’ll be happy to give you clues. Regardless of why, though, perhaps you all should be trying to figure out if _

_You’re_

_Still._

_Safe_

_Your dearest,_

_Ivory Midnight_

_I wonder, if raven’s could speak, why wait? For he is, but isn’t, and I’m very much sure that he’s scared. I ponder Mailing this._

Matt froze. Mail. It was capitalized He knew. He wanted Matt to come out and play.

Matt re read it. He looked back, scanning the underlined words. He looked quickly read them in reverse order. ‘’Safe still. You’re why I’m back’’? He was taunting Matt.

The boy quickly put out his cigarette, fingers flying across the keyboard.

**M@tt3r@tt@:**

_Wow, Ivory. How bold of you; I’m surprised. I can’t tell if you’re taunting me, or if I should be truly scared. So, you’re working for somebody. I can only assume you’re well compensated; you’ve never done anything like this before. I must say, though, you’re hiding well. Guess I’ll come out to play, too. Your move._  -

_Love, Matt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The stage is set. I know this was short, and I do plan to do longer chapter's in the feature! Kudo's and the like are always welcomed and appreciated.  
> Thanks!


	2. It's Always Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Miheal Keehl, it was always Monday.

For Miheal Keehl, it was always Monday.

 _Mello_ , as he was called.

One of the most skilled detectives in the world, specializing in the dark web and mafia, and for him, work never ended.

More especially, Matt and Ivory never ended. To aliases, no faces, only reputations, attached. Since Matt's appearance six years ago, and Ivory's appearance four years ago, it had been nonstop. At this point, frustration was a never ending part of the blondes job, especially since he had officially started working on the case when he was eighteen.

Of course, he had been fascinated in the case before that, and due to the fact that he had passed all the collage work, exams and such for being an actual agent at sixteen, he was let onto the force without much training. Not that he needed it- at age ten, he had already managed to solve a few cases that had baffled the police for years, and at age twelve, had a reputation as a brilliant detective. However, Matt and Ivory were the only thing that had ever managed to evade him for this long; it was infuriating.

Now, practically the entire FBI was breathing down his back, as Ivory had become active again; and apparently, was either working with or trying to fight Matt. Mello had found their public conversation;

**IvoryMidnight:**

So you are awake, Matt.

**M@tt3r@tt@:**

I could say the same to you, Ivory. What took you so long to rise from the dead?

**IvoryMidnight:**

Well, you know. As I said, I never really left. Tell me; does my prompt bother you?

**M@tt3r@tt@:**

Should it? So you have some base knowledge. It's really nothing useful, or shocking, really. Of course, as you said, it is a prompt, and I suppose I oughta' take action, right?

**IvoryMidnight:**

Hm, I suppose that's only fair. Besides, I'm sure some of your adoring fans are already trying to figure everything out. I wonder; what if the FBI and such catch up to my little hint?

**M@tt3r@tt@:**

I suppose that constitutes as a threat. I wonder, how _Near_ are you truly willing to get with this?

**IvoryMidnight:**

Wow. I must say, I'm surprised. It can't have been that easy, I didn't let it sit out for you to find.

**M@tt3r@tt@:**

Well, they say it takes two to tango, Ivory. I'm just playing along. Have you ever considered dyeing your hair? I mean, it's a nice blank canvas.

**IvoryMidnight:**

_Touche'..._

**M@tt3r@tt@:**

That, my friend, is why, even early in your career, you never Skype with a client.

**IvoryMidnight:**

Ah. Shall we?

**M@tt3r@tt@:**

I think it would only be fair, Ivory.

 

Mello mentally assessed it. They knew things about each other, otherwise, most of the other information was irrelevant at the moment.

Important details:

A: Matt and Ivory, AKA Near, are now conversing.

B: Near would seem to have light hair, judging by the comment. They seem to know what the other looks like, and Near might even know Matt's real name or something along those lines.

C: They were very aware that Mello would be reading this.

D: They might be working together.

He wrote it down in his note's quickly, sighing as he leaned back in his chair, staring up at the dark ceiling. He worked from home, meaning that he was allowed to work in the dark, where all his odd habits would go without anyone complaining. However, the twenty-three year old could still swear up and down that this whole thing would give him grey hairs and a lined forehead by age twenty-five. He quickly stood up, before weaving his away around the dark outlines of furniture and retrieving chocolate out of his fridge. His apartment was small, but his job paid decently, so he was perfectly fine where he was.

The dark web had been taken by storm by this conversation, especially the revelation of Near's true alias. Everyone, thus far, clients and the FBI alike had been referring to them as N or Ivory, and Near's 'fans' were exited.

That was another issue; unlike with Matt, nobody knew Near's true gender. Mello had been able to speculate that they were a boy, but other than that, there was nothing close to a physical description of the mysterious hacker. A Gothic N, they might've been a boy, and possibly light hair.

Again, frustration was simply a part of Mello's job. 

Mello's computer glared brightly as he sat back down.

Rule number one:

Never, ever, ever ignore the smallest detail. It had screwed Mello over far, far, far too many times.

Rule number two:

Don't get attached to a client. Never, ever, ever, ever, ever get attached to a target.

Rule number three:

The world is cruel; accept that and live by it. If you can be used by someone, you will be.

Rule number four:

Hackers are cruel. That much is unchangeable. 

He again sighed as he called L. 

''Yes, Mello?'' L's cool voiced droned through the speakers. It was almost comforting to hear.

''Have you read the conversation yet?" Of course L had, he was L. He had no doubt gleaned more information from it then Mello had, too. He was so much more analytical than the blonde, and that, too, was frustrating.

''Yes. Have you been able to find anything on your side?" L replied. Mello's chocolate bar wrapper crinkled loudly as he ran over the information one more time in his head.

''Yeah. I was wondering though; can we trace back the exact date of Near's, or at least, IvoryMidnight's appearance?'' There was silence on L's end, with the exception of the clicking of a keyboard.

''I was under the impression that we already had. Four year's ago, with a two year break up until yesterday,''

''Okay, but what about past alias's and the like?'' Mello was asking a lot of questions. That also bothered him.

''I don't believe so. Though it's clear that IvoryMidnight has had other names, that's the only one we can find. Near has existed for about as much time, and it's only recently become clear that the two might be one in the same. Near has worked as an illegal detective for a while now, but he's just as, if not more mysterious than IvoryMidnight, so anything we have on either is pretty inconsistent. However, that's the issue; they might very well be two different people, because we can't find anything other then that conversation to connect the two. To even disparage the idea that they might be one in the same is that Near never took a break, based on our timeline and accounts,'' L droned. Mello frowned. Yes, while his theory had a few holes, L made it sound like it was impossible.

''...I'll look into it further.'' Mello quickly disconnected. 

Of course. 

This sucked.

Mello couldn't even say it any other way; it did! He had practically nothing to back up his theory, L sounded like he  _disagreed_ with it, and half the world was breathing down his neck. It would only be a matter of time before Matt or Near caused a significant enough issue, then it would be rush hour again. 

'' _Find them!''_ Everyone would tell him, as though it was that easy. He was dealing with two criminal  _masterminds,_ and they had no idea what that was like.

For Miheal Keehl, it was always Monday.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's a bit more backstory on Near and Ivory (because who knows, maybe they are different people) and some Mello and L! Again, kudo's and the like are always welcomed and appreciated!


	3. The Night Calls Lowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IvoryMidnight is calling.

Matt was confused.

Here he was, minding his own damn business, keeping his head down for the most part, and then,  _bam,_ now he was about to fucking  _Skype_ IvoryMidnight.

What the fuck?!?

On top of that, this guy already knew his  _name!_ Yeah, he had a picture of IvoryMidnight, or Near, or whoever he was, but still! The _kid_ in the screenshot _couldn't_ have been older than sixteen, _and a girl_ , that photo had been two years ago! Near/Ivory was probably operating with a proxy, and Matt had been practically  _blackmailed_ into talking, face to face, with Ivory. 

It was all so ridiculous, Matt wanted to laugh while simultaneously screaming 'fuck'. He was  _ruined!_ He would probably be arrested, if not killed, and everything he had meticulously built over the past seven years would  _end._ His life, his dreams, his  _everything!_

Linda had called, freaking out. This affected her as well, and she was in deep shit along with Matt. Matt had told her that if he didn't call her within the next day, she was to burn everything, delete absolutely everything, and run. He was going down, that didn't mean she had to, too. 

The call came in, and Matt wanted to throw up. This was ruining everything, and he had no choice but to answer. He cursed under his breath, cigarette alight in his mouth. If Near/Ivory wanted to complain about his manners, they could go fuck themselves. This was awful and stressful and  _fuck,_ Matt could smoke if he damn wanted to. 

He pulled his goggle's off, accepting the call.

_And what. The. Ever. Fucking. Fuck?!?!_

The same  _child_ from the photo answered, white hair and face and grey, dilated eyes the same as in the picture, and Matt wanted to scream. Ivory was playing fucking  _games_ with him.

'' _You're_ IvoryMidnight?'' Matt asked incredulously, putting out his cigarette. The girl looked a bit older now, but she still couldn't have been older than eighteen.

''Well, I was going to say hello, but yes, I am,'' The voice was soft, but slightly deep. Wait, was this kid a girl?

''You're...? You're joking, right? Listen, you can't be older than eighteen, and you're a girl, and-''

''I'm a boy,''

Matt looked at the kid again. No way. And if they  _were_ a boy, well, they hadn't even hit puberty yet, and Matt laughed out loud.

''Okay, kiddo. Go tell whoever you work for that I don't have time to play games, and that they can just ruin me now, instead of toying with me first,''  Matt was about to disconnect the call, when the kid spoke again.

''Mail Jeevas, I assure you, that would be a mistake,'' Matt flinched at the use of his real name. The last time he heard that, it was during a court proceeding.

''Why? You're a proxy. There's literally no reason to stay on this call,'' Matt looked at the kid, angry. This was ridiculous.

''First of all, Mail, I am a male. Secondly, I am twenty-one. Finally, you are a resident of apartment one-three-one, Los Angeles, Harrison apartments. I strongly suggest you listen to me,''

Matt glared. It was all he could manage to cover up his defeat. 

''Alright, kiddo. Speak then. But I'm fucking telling you, I don't have time for shits and giggles.'' Matt stared at the boy through his screen. His face was almost mask-like, but Matt couldn't say the kid wasn't good looking. Matt suspected he was autistic, judging by his almost expressionless face and tone, his eyes, and the way he sat, which Matt had just noticed was with one knee drawn up to his chest. He was also twirling his white hair, and Matt could already guess that he was an albino.

''Thank you. Now then, Mail-''

''It's Matt,''Matt flinched again at the use of his legal name. He quickly corrected the albino, who looked at him slightly... _confused?_

''Alright, Matt. My name is Near, otherwise known as IvoryMidnight. The reason I've approached you is because I have an offer,''

Matt scanned Near's face. It gave nothing away. Near noticed how Matt had visibly perked up, and he smiled smugly. Matt shot him a dirty look.

''Well?'' Matt prompted, annoyed.

''I want to work together.''

Matt froze. Of all the damn things he was expecting to hear on this call, that was  _not_ one of them. Rule number forty three: hackers don't work together. Sure, they might work  _alongside_ another, as a friend or partner, but working on the exact same project was dangerous, not to mention difficult. 

Then again, this kid had been everything but predictable. 

''You want to  _what?''_ Matt asked, sure he hadn't heard Near right.  _Surely,_ he was much smarter than that.

''I want to work together. Did I stutter?"

Matt almost exploded in laughter, anger, and a thousand other emotions. Yeah, he could use Near/Ivory/Proxy, but he wasn't expecting this. He was expecting blackmail threats, and a variety of other, life-ruining things. Well, he was being blackmailed, if he declined, Near could still ruin him, but to approach Matt, like that, with that kind of offer?

This kid was on something.

''Why?" Matt asked, not bothering to hide the confusion and disbelief in his voice.

Near smiled, which was just as unsettling as it was attractive and cute.

''I have a...job to do, and I believe it would be beneficial to both of us if we worked together on it. Essentially, we have a cat after both of us. He's known as Mello, an extremely intelligent FBI agent, and his personal file has been sealed. I don't know where he is, nor his true name, but I want to find him,''

Matt paused. Yeah, of course the FBI was after them. Matt had fucked with them countless times, but Near wanted  _his_ help to find one,  _singular_ FBI agent?  
This was all absolutely ridiculous. 

''Why? Yeah, of course we have the FBI after us, but why is it so crucial that you find this  _particular_ dude?'' Matt asked, and Near frowned.

''I believe he's not working alone, and...I need to find the person he's working with. Besides, I believe he may actually have the potential to catch us. After all, we were able to uncover information on the other semi-easily, and I believe he is close to us, at least in his intelligence,'' Near replied, and Matt raised an eyebrow. Odd that this kid apparently had personal, secretive motivations.

Matt laughed at himself. No it wasn't.

''What's in it for me?'' Matt worked up the balls ask. Of course there was nothing in it for him, with the exception that all his information wouldn't be revealed. Near looked at him, smiling smugly for the second time in the duration of seven minutes.

''Well, I won't turn you in, for one. However, there's money. If we manage to catch the two people I believe are involved in this, we have about three million waiting for both of us each. Six million total.''

Matt froze. That was a pretty damn penny, and he would be set for life.

''I'll think about it.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I know that this chapter is a bit dialogue heavy, but it's important. We get an insight into Near's motivations, and how Matt feels. The mystery though? It's gettin' pretty thicc. Kudo's and the like are always welcomed and appreciated!


	4. Light Dances Under Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt needs to unwind, and he does.

**Spyrits:**

so red fucked up. no biggie

**r1tx:**

It actually is a big deal, Spire. He’s working with HIM. If he makes a mistake, we’re done for!

**Und3rt@k3r:**

he’ll be fine. he’s smarter than we give him credit for, texx.

**r1tx:**

Listen, you guys know that IvoryMidnight is literally one of THE smartest hackers on the planet, right?

**ov3rtur3:**

Having a party without me? Guys, Matt will be fine. Ivory is some harmless kid. Actually though! He’s like, eighteen. If he becomes that big of an issue, we’ll have someone take care of him.

**Spyrits:**

lindas right. look at his picture. hes like, actually 10

**Und3rt@k3r:**

 Greye is right. we’ll be fine.

**r1tx:**

Whatever you all say.

 

‘’Matt, you need to take a break,’’ Texx looked at her friend with concern written across her features.

She had invited herself over, knowing Matt would be in the state he was in currently. He hadn’t moved from his spot at his computer, red bulls and Chinese containers strewn about him.

‘’I’m fine, Texx. I need to do the thing, and it's not done yet,’’ He mumbled.

‘’Why don’t we go out? To a bar or something. We haven’t been out in like, months. I’m sure Spire, Linda, and Jack would like to.’’

Matt tensed in his seat, and stopped typing.

‘’Actually, I think Spire’s got something going on at his place tonight. Why don’t we head over there instead?’’

Matt sighed. Texx was persistent, and he would end up showered and out of the house within the next two hours, if he liked it or not.

‘’You’re not gonna leave, are you?’’

‘’Nope. So get your ass in the shower,’’

Matt stood up, dusting the cheeto crumbs off his shirt and sweatpants.

‘’Well fuck you too, Texx.’’ He mumbled.

Texx frowned. ‘’No thanks, you gay bastard.’’

Matt made his way to the shower, almost glad that Texx had forced him to begin to human again. However, he almost hated the way she thought that it was her responsibility. He was an adult, not some child to be watched and protected. He sighed as he stepped under the water, letting his shoulders drop. He had been working on trying to dig whatever he could up on Near/Ivory, waiting for the kid to call him with his next set of ‘instructions’. It, all of it had been stressing him out, and he would admit, he needed a break.

He slipped on his black leather jacket over one of his striped shirts, before sitting down on his bed and pulling on his combat boots over top his skinny jeans.

‘’You look good. You brush your teeth?’’ Texx asked as he stepped out into the (now cleaner, brightened) living room. Matt ran his tongue over his teeth, frowning.

‘’No. Thanks for reminding me.’’ He stepped back into the bathroom, staring at his reflection. The scar that ran from under his eye to his chin was faint, but there. Then there was the scar that ran across his eyebrow, and the one under his lip, and his freckles, and-

Matt needed to stop thinking. He brushed his teeth, stepping back out into his living room and looking at Texx. She nodded.

‘’I ubered over here, you up to drive me there?”

Translation: ‘’I got a ride, you high and or drunk? Should you get a ride, too?”

‘’Yeah, I’m good to drive. Hold on though, lemme grab a change of clothes.’’Matt did just that, stuffing some (hopefully) clean clothes into his backpack, along with his pills.

By the time they actually got in the car, though, it was ten, and Matt had managed to stress himself out without anything actually being said. Texx seemed mad, or sad, or just generally not in a good mood, and that didn’t happen often with Texx. Matt was now stressed and weary, and he was supposed to be going somewhere to relax. Again, Matt needed to stop thinking. By the time they got to Spire’s house, Matt was almost shaking. He cursed his anxiety as he trailed behind Texx, her brown hair swaying just past her hips. Matt ran a hand through his own, red hair. This was going to be exhausting.

‘’Oye! There they are!’’ Jack called, his natural British accent intentionally more pronounced as he flipped his long brown hair out of his face. Jack, Spire, Linda, Greye, and Nari were sitting in a circle, an empty gin bottle in the middle. Texx instantly smiled, taking her place beside Linda.

‘’We’re playing spin the bottle. C’mon, Matt.’’ Nari patted the spot beside her, and Matt smiled, too.

There. Home, this was good. Nari passed him a cup, her long, neon pink hair almost getting caught in the cup, which undoubtedly had something in it, but Matt found that he didn’t really care. Spire spinned, and landed on Linda. Linda groaned, and Spire grinned like a cheshire cat as he pulled her in.

They shared an uncomfortably long (and wet) kiss, until Linda pulled away, flushed.

Greye spinned after them, the boy picking at his sweater for a moment as it spun. It landed on Matt, and both boys met eyes. There were a few whistles as Matt made his way over to the anxious looking boy. He was older than Matt by a year, but somehow, Matt felt like he was sinning as he gently pressed his lips into the other man’s. Greye tensed for a moment, before kissing back. It got heated quickly, and Matt found himself pushed onto the ground.

‘’ _Oh_.’’ He mumbled breathlessly as Greye pulled away, a lustful look in his eyes. There was hooting, clapping, and cheering, and Matt felt himself blush as he returned to his seat. Nari smiled at him, and he looked down. As fate would have it, it was his turn next.

He spun the bottle, taking a sip of his drink, which burned as it went down his throat. The bottle landed on Texx. Now, it was definitely no secret that Matt was a flaming homosexual, but the room went eerily silent. Jack whistled, frowning.

‘’Well, mate, rules of the game.’’ Texx, however, was smiling. She leaned over to Matt, and Matt shifted uncomfortably. The last kiss he had with a girl, he was thirteen, and it made him feel awful. Texx leaned in, and Matt had the strongest urge to push her away. He didn’t though, and he was going to pull away after a quick peck, but Texx was practically on top of him now, and he was on the ground, and her tongue was was slipping into his mouth.

He froze, before he gently tried to push her off. She got off of him, smiling and flushed. However, Matt was obviously uncomfortable, and everyone stared at Texx as both she and Matt returned to their seats. Linda whispered something into Texx’s ear, and they both stood up. Linda led Texx out the door, and Nari huffed.

‘’Wow. She has no concept of social cues.’’ Matt was stunned into silence. Texx had just done that. The one person Matt thought couldn’t have a secret crush on, and everything had just crumbled.

‘’Matt, you okay? That looked...intense.’’ Greye had apparently teleported beside Matt, and he set a hand on the others shoulder. Matt looked at him.

‘’Um...yeah. Can I...um...sit by you?’’ Matt almost whispered. Greye smiled, looking at Matt through his black bangs, brown eyes shining.

‘’Yeah, sure. Jack, scoot.’’ Matt ended up sitting on Greye’s lap, Greye’s fingers tapping on his thighs, and from somewhere, the music got louder. Everyone was engaged in their own activities, and nobody noticed when Linda came back alone. Everything, to Matt, was getting more colorful, and bearable, and Greye’s skin felt right underneath his fingertips. Even when he and Greye ended up in the bedroom, both of them high off something and fine with it.

Matt didn’t give Texx a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So in this chapter, we get introduced into some new characters. In the interest of saving time, here's a visual description of all my characters;
> 
> Matt: Red hair that falls in a fringe just above his right eye, and is relatively short on the sides and in the back. About 5'9, midnight-blue eyes, freckles, with various scars over his body, most prominently thin, but visible scars all over his arms and legs. Three ear piercings in each ear, lip ring, and no tattoo's.  
> Linda: Longer, brown hair that falls just past her elbows, bangs that fall above her eyes. About 5'7, green eyes, with a small scar on her chin. One ear piercing in each ear, along with a small, heart tattoo on her wrist.  
> Texx: Waist length brown hair, parted in the center. About 6'0, blue eyes, freckles, and two ear piercings in her right ear, three in her left, and a nose ring.  
> Greye: Curly, black-blue hair that falls just over his eyes sometimes. Brown eyes, about 5'9 thin, but visible scars covering arms and legs. lip piercing, nose piercing, three ear piercings in left ear, four in right, along with eyebrow bar. Ink drawings often find their way onto his arms. Hispanic.  
> Jack: Curly, brown hair that falls above his eyes. Glasses. Brown eyes, about 5'6, visible scars over his eyebrow and lip. Nose piercing, two ear piercings, African american. Various tattoos on arms.  
> Nari: Neon pink hair that falls just past her shoulders. Natural eye color is brown, but she frequently wears colored contacts. Lip piercing, four ear piercings in right ear, three in left. About 5'4, with a small scar on her neck. Japanese.  
> Spire: Bleach-blonde hair that's cut in a short fringe. Glasses, with hazel eyes. About 5'7, with his left ear pierced, along with an eyebrow bar, and an on-fire eye tattoo on his arm.
> 
> Kudo's and the like are always welcomed an appreciated!


	5. It's Eight Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's eight in the morning again.

Mello sighed, fingers threaded through white hair.

Nate was still asleep.

Mello had asked Nate out four weeks ago, and they had been dating ever since. Mello looked down at Nate, frowning at the thing scars covering his bare arms. They weren’t even all _scars._ A good number of them were fresh.

Confiscating some kind of blade was a weekly affair.

Nate moved up closer to Mello, pressing his bare chest to Mello’s side. The boy couldn’t have been awake, as he never would have consciously done such a thing.

_Dysphoria._

 

Mello had once asked if Nate had ever considered top surgery. Nate had blown the question off, and Mello figured that the boy either couldn’t afford it or couldn’t get it. That much had sent a stone dropping in Mello’s stomach.

‘’Mello?’’ Nate asked sleepily, moving so that his chest was no longer against Mello, but the rest of him still was.

‘’Yeah?’’ Mello asked in reply. Nate buried his face further into Mello’s neck, and whispered something.

‘’What was that?’’ Mello asked, smiling.

‘’I said that I’m sore,’’ He replied, and Mello’s hand made its way down to the small of Nate’s back.

‘’That’s just proof that you’re a good boy,’’ Mello whispered lowly, and Nate started to laugh quietly.

 

‘’What’s so funny?’’ Mello asked, mildly scandalized. Nate nuzzled Mello’s neck.

‘’You sound like the beginning to a porno,’’ Nate mumbled. Mello frowned, though he didn’t let Nate see. The other boy had never been able to tell when Mello was trying to initiate something, and Mello knew that was mostly because of his autism.

‘’Maybe that’s what I want,’’ Mello sighed, pulling Nate closer. Nate snuggled into Mello, and both laid like that for a few minutes, until Mello looked over at the clock.

 

‘’It’s eight. We should get out of bed.’’ Mello said, before moving so that he was on top of Nate. The younger blushed, not meeting Mello’s eyes, and trying not to focus on his own nakedness.

‘’Mello…’’

‘’I mean, unless we want to occupy ourselves with other things…?’’ Mello leaned down, pulling Nate in for a _less-than-chaste’_ kiss _._ Nate feebly attempted to wrestle the dominant position away from Mello, failing when Mello’s hands made their way in between his legs.

 

‘’Mello…’’ Nate moaned quietly, arching up to meet Mello’s hand. He needily whimpered when Mello dipped a finger inside him, throwing the sheets aside. Nate felt his face again heat up as Mello continued, looking totally comfortable with the situation.

‘’Good boy,’’ Mello praised as he sped up his movements, earning a high-pitched whine from Nate.

‘’Can I tie you up?’’ Mello asked, looking up at the ropes that were still attached to the headboard from the previous night.

 

Nate moaned, biting his lip.

‘’Yes…’’

Mello smirked, pulling Nate’s hands up so that they were attached to either bedpost, and nimbly tied Nate there. Mello then focused his attentions to Nate’s neck, sucking and nipping at it until it looked like a dozen, tiny fireworks had gone off there, and Nate was a trembling, whining mess.

‘’Safe word is red.’’ Mello quickly moved so that he was eye level with Nate, withdrawing his hands from in between the boys legs. Near’s eyes were glazed over, and he was flushed, ‘’Okay?’’   
  
“...yes, I understand.’’

‘’I understand _who?’’_

‘’I understand, sir.’’

Those were the rules. That was how it worked; and goddamn, Mello and Nate were in love with it.

 

Mello grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand, quickly preparing himself and lining himself up with Nate’s entrance. Nate made a high pitched, keening noise as Mello pushed in, and Mello allowed himself a moan. He quickly picked up a rhythm, and Nate had begun to say french sentences with English structure.

Mello managed to pick up begging through all of it, and he sped up.

They both melted into each other.

 

‘’Good boy,’’ Mello praised breathlessly, quickly undoing the ropes holding Nate in place. Nate whimpered, falling into Mello. Mello held the boy close to his chest, whispering praise. Nate listened to Mello’s heartbeat until he was able to actually speak again.

‘’We need a shower,’’ Nate almost whispered, and Mello chuckled.

‘’Yeah, we do. Can you move?’’ He asked, pulling the other boy up to eye level. Nate looked at Mello, something unidentifiable in his eyes.

‘’I believe so. I would like to stop reeking of sex,’’ Nate said, and Mello smirked.

 

‘’Maybe that's what I want. You know, let everyone know that you’re mine,’’ Mello chuckled. Nate blushed.

‘’Should I start referring to you as ‘sir’ in public, too?’’ Nate asked, and Mello laughed, a loud and full sound.

‘’Shut up,’’ He focused his attention to Nate’s neck, gently licking at the marks he had left just minutes prior. Nate whimpered, bracing himself by putting his hands on Mello’s shoulders.

‘’Did you leave any marks?’’ Nate thought to ask. Mello looked back up at Nate, frowning.

 

‘’I mean, nothing terribly noticeable,’’ Mello ran his thumb over the firework-like marks. Nate glared.

‘’Mello…’’ He chastised, moving off Mello’s lap. Mello smiled, wrapping his arms around Nate from behind.

‘’You love it,’’ Mello remarked. Nate looked back at Mello, halfheartedly glaring.

‘’That’s besides the point,’’

Mello again chuckled.

 

‘’I mean,’’ He said, his voice suddenly getting sultry. ‘’If you prefer,’’ Mello pushed Nate back into the mattress, ‘’I could leave them here.’’ Mello’s head was suddenly in between Nate’s legs, and he was sucking a hickey onto the boy’s thigh. Nate squeaked, before moaning quietly. The quiet moaning Nate was allowing himself quickly turned into a string of curse words and loud moaning, however, as Mello would end up sucking more dark hickeys on his thigh. Mello would only stop when Nate began trembling and begging in french.

‘’Seven. Hm, I think I could’ve left more,’’ Mello looked at Nate, who was still trying to catch his breath.

‘’You... _ass.’’_ Nate practically whispered, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Mello allowed his fingers to graze over one of the dark marks, marveling at the teeth marks and Nate’s subsequent shiver.

‘’You know you love it,’’

‘’Again, that’s besides the point.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, talk about a reveal! Yep; Nate/Near and Mello are dating. Again, the mystery is gettin' thicc! I hope you guys liked the smut ;)   
> Now, lets talk about Near; Near is Female-to-Male (FTM) Transgender. This means while Near has female genitalia and female secondary sex characteristics, he presents as male. You'll see me make references to the following:
> 
> (Chest) Binder: A chest binder typically comes in a half-tank top design, and it is what transgender people use to bind down their breasts if they want the appearance of a flat chest.
> 
> Dysphoria: The feeling of extreme discomfort in oneself's body. 
> 
> Top Surgery: A surgery to flatten the chest.
> 
> Bottom Surgery: In the case of Transgender masculine people, this means that male genitalia is constructed by the use of surgery. In the case of transgender females, this means that female genitalia is constructed via the use of surgery.
> 
> Packing/A Packer: Packing is something Transgender masculine people use to create the appearance of male genitalia. A packer is a device used for this purpose. 
> 
> Testosterone: The male hormone that trans-masculine people take in order to have a deeper voice and other such male secondary sex characteristics. 
> 
> Kudo's and the like are always welcomed and appreciated!


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up beside Greye was absolutely not the plan.

Matt's head throbbed as he quietly slipped out onto the balcony, relishing in the fresh air, and trying to ignore the loud sounds of the city around him. He pulled his cigarettes out of his jeans (which he had just put back on) and lit one up. He took a long drag, grateful for the relief it offered. He leaned back against the cool cement of the wall behind him, running over the previous nights events.

He had, after all, woken up beside Greye.

''Hey,'' an all too familiar voice said from behind the redhead, startling him. He turned to look at Greye, and silently sent a prayer to every god he could think of that he was not about to get the ''that was great, but we're just friends, right'' speech.

''Hey,'' Matt replied, before taking another drag of his cigarette and turning to face the city. Greye was right beside him, and he set his hands on the guardrail.

''So...that was amazing,'' Matt froze. Oh god, here it was.

''And?'' Matt mumbled, flicking ash off of the rail and into oblivion. He didn't turn to look at Greye.

''And....I dunno. What do you think?'' Matt froze, his brain running into a roadblock. Of all the things he had been expecting, that was not it.

''I...it was fantastic. But, I mean...? I dunno. I usually don't do the whole 'one night stand' thing,'' Matt admitted, saying what needed to be said. He snuffed out his cigarette, finally turning to look at the other male. Greye smiled, which illuminated his face.

''Who says it has to be a one night thing?'' Matt froze, his brain again failing. Eject cartridge, blow, and pray the thing works.

''...are you asking me out?" Matt didn't bother to disguise his surprise. Greye continued to smile.

''I, uh,  _ si?  _ Yeah. I am,'' Greye blushed slightly, but Matt was sure it was nothing compared to the heat rising in his own face. 

''...I...? Wow, um, yeah, sure, sounds great-'' Matt rambled before he was cut off by Greye pressing their lips together. Matt tensed briefly, before melting into the kiss. It progressively got more heated, Greye tugging at Matt's lip ring with his teeth, eliciting a whimper from the younger.  Matt eventually pulled away, his eyes all pupil, breathless. 

''So...wanna meet for coffee?'' Greye asked. Matt nodded, again leaning back against the concrete, closing his eyes.

''I was gonna invite you back to my house, or more specifically, my bed, but yeah, that works, too,'' Matt mumbled, before shivering. The air, which had previously been pleasantly cool, was now cold and unforgiving.

''I'll have to take you up on that offer later, then. Here,'' Greye took off his hoodie, handing it to Matt. Matt blushed, taking the hoodie and slipping over his own head. 

''Thanks,'' He said quietly, before the telltale noise of the glass door opening shifted the boys attention, and they were greeted with (a very topless) Nari.

''Oh god, I feel like shit,'' she said, and if she noticed that she was in nothing but a bra, she didn't mention it.

''Hey-'' Matt began, but he was cut off.

''Give me a light and shut your pretty little fuck,'' Nari said, taking a cigarette out of Matt's box. Matt looked at her for a brief moment, as did Greye, before handing her his lighter. Nari quickly took a long drag of her cigarette, before looking at Matt, then Greye, then back to Matt.

''Did you guys actually fuck in Spire's bed?'' She asked, and Matt had to quickly shove down the heat rising in his neck.

''Why?'' Greye asked. Nari chuckled.

'' 'Cause last night, all we were hearing was ''ah, god, Greye, faster, please, more!'','' Nari did a flawless impression of Matt moaning, which didn't surprise either (Nari was able to mimic just about anyone). Matt didn't bother to disguise his blushing. ''And Jack walked in on you two. In his own words ''Nari! You gotta fucking look at this, it's fucking gorgeous!''.'' Nari mimicked Jack as well, and now Greye was blushing, too.

''...He didn't take a video, right?'' Matt finally managed to ask. Nari chuckled, shaking her head. 

''Nope. I just hope, for your guys sake, that Spire doesn't find out,'' Nari put out her cigarette on the guardrail, turning around.

''You guys better get outta here, though. Spire's gonna wake up soon,'' Nari left the two alone out on the balcony, and Greye quietly laughed. 

''She's right. Can you drive yourself home?"' Greye asked, and Matt assessed his headache.

''Yeah,'' Matt said, and Greye smiled. Matt followed suite.

''I'll, uh, text you,'' Greye said, fiddling with his shirt. Matt smiled, pulling the other in for a kiss.

‘’You don’t have my number, idiot,’’ Matt whispered against his lips.

‘’Well, I could’ve found out what it was…’’ Greye said, wrapping his arms around Matt’s waist. 

‘’Yeah, but me giving it to you is not only easier, but it’s not a violation of, like, six laws,’’  Matt looped his arms around Greye’s neck, pulling the other in for another kiss. 

‘’Well, my phones all the way back in the bedroom. And not that I don’t like where this is going, but Spire’s probably gonna kill us already, and it’s gonna be super painful if we use his bed again,’’ Greye mumbled, not moving. Matt chuckled.

‘’Yeah, besides, I’m sore as fuck. Anyway, how ‘bout we go get that phone?’’ Matt pulled away, pulling open the glass door. Greye, however, whispered into his ear before he managed to cross the threshold.

‘’That’s a good thing,’’

Matt found himself standing there, blushing, as Nari giggled from the kitchen table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....So, yeah. You thought we were just gonna go straight (lol, gay) to Mello/Matt/Near smut? Nope! I really want to have Matt explore relationships with other people, you know, like a real person would. I also think this sets up some things I didn't know how to otherwise, and I'm actually really looking forward to exploring this new relationship between Matt and Greye.  
> Kudo's and the like are always welcomed and appreciated! Your support lets me know that you want me to keep writing, and it acts as a motivator for me.  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. The Churchyard Sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All pretenses were dropped, there, in that moment.

‘’Tell me, Matt, is this how you wanted it to end?’’ 

The muzzle of the gun was cold against Matt’s throat. Rain pattered around them, and the old bricks behind Matt were cold and unforgiving. It reminded him of the concrete of Spire’s balcony, and….

‘’Look at me,’’ Tears were freely rolling down Matt’s jaw. This was it. End game. No reset button, no hope. Matt didn’t want to look,  _ remember _ , think. He felt a misleadingly gentle hand pulling his goggles off, and he wanted to scream.

He was  _ not  _ going to open his eyes.

The gun traveled up to his jawline, and it was cold as it came in contact with the rain and teardrops adorning his face.

‘’I said look at me, Mail!’’ Matt could feel the soft dirt beneath his combat boots, and he could feel the chill of the old churchyard. His striped shirt was soaked, as was his leather jacket and black jeans.

Matt could hear the trigger scraping, and as much as he didn’t want to, his own self preservation instincts forced him to open his eyes.

‘’...I finally caught you,’’ There was no pride in his ocean blue eyes, no affection, either. This was a hollow victory, Matt knew.

‘’You know, you’re not what I expected,’’ He says, his gun still pressed firmly to Matt’s neck, against a hickey that  _ he  _ left. Matt doesn’t bother to stop his tears as he looks up at the grey sky, the rain falling freely on his face.

‘’You’re... _ young.  _ I thought you were at least my age, but…’’

Lies, lies, lies, lies. They were crumbling around Matt, and he almost wanted to scream.

‘’...Mail Jeevas. Age twenty three. Orphaned at age six, adopted at age ten. No previous charges, no reason to suspect,’’ He listed off, his hair getting soaked.   
‘’You know,’’ Matt’s voice cracked, ‘’if you really wanted to shoot, you would have by now,’’ Matt almost wished he  _ would  _ shoot. 

Matt was a coward.

‘’Ah, but Matt,’’ The words, as they were whispered into his ears, were cold, although Matt could sense the underlying sadness, ‘’I can’t do that. I’m turning you in, don’t you understand? You’re going to prison,’’ Matt was shaking now, but if it was from cold or grief, he didn’t know. It had all crumbled around him, like the decrepit, half demolished church they were standing in the ruins of. 

The muzzle of the gun was pressed up against Matt’s jaw again, and Matt closed his eyes. All sound seemed to be blocked out, and suddenly, all Matt heard was the others voice in his ear.

‘’You know, it could have been different,’’ His voice cracked, too, and Matt could hear how choked his voice was. Matt was sure they were both crying. The subsequent kiss was passionate and heated, the other tugging on Matt’s lip ring, like  _ he  _ used to, and the sobs were shaking Matt now; the other had the gun pressed against his neck.

‘’I could’ve pulled you out of all of this. I could’ve pulled  _ both  _ of you out of this, all of this pain,’’ Matt’s sleeve was pushed up with his free hand, revealing the fresh cuts that covered Matt’s arms. Matt opened his eyes as the other pinned Matt’s hand beside his head. Their lips were pressed together again, the muzzle of the gun travelling to just Matt’s stomach, and the other used it to push his shirt up, pressing the cold metal to Matt’s skin. He shivered, and the other bit his lip. Matt gasped, and found the others tongue in his mouth.

Matt couldn’t bring himself to care.

The cold muzzle of the gun was trailing up Matt’s side, and he moaned into the kiss. The other pulled away, looking into Matt’s midnight blue eyes.

‘’Who said you still can’t?’’ Matt whispered, and the other pulled his sleeve up again. Tears were freely falling down both of their cheeks. 

‘’...why?’’ The other asked, running his thumb over one of the fresh cuts. Matt looked down.

‘’It’s not all black and white. I can’t give you an answer,’’ Matt replied, and the cool metal of the gun settled by his hip. They were looking at each other now, and their lips were pressed together a third, or maybe fourth (Matt had lost count) time. Suddenly, if felt like their wasn’t enough time, oxygen,  _ words,  _ and Matt was sobbing again. 

‘’Shh,’’ He whispered into Matt’s lips. The gun was again trailed up his side, and it left a trail of spasming muscles in its wake. His free hand was also trailing up Matt’s sides, and Matt was shivering as the sound of the rain came back.

‘’Shh. I won’t shoot you,’’ 

Those  _ words.  _

Then Matt remembered that the gun was there.

He started to struggle, panicking. Gun, gun, gun, gun, gun. The other was clearly surprised, and he broke the kiss. Matt made frantic, panicked sounds as he tried to escape the others grasp.

‘’Stop, wait, stop!’’ He quickly tried to subdue Matt, the gun still held to the younger man's side. It seemed odd for Matt to start panicking now, and the other was almost shocked into letting him go. 

‘’Matt, stop!’’ He quickly handcuffed one of Matt’s wrists to his own, like he had been taught. Matt continued to struggle, though, and the other had to quickly press the gun to Matt’s neck to get him to stop.

‘’I’m sorry.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this, my friends, is a look into the feature. I'm sure you've kinda figured out what's going on, but stay tuned, 'cause how we got there is an interesting story. Kudo's, constructive criticism, comments and the like are always welcomed and appreciated!  
> Thanks!


End file.
